


Tonight Is For You

by petrichorister



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorister/pseuds/petrichorister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ria’s nervous tonight, and Vilkas has just the solution. From the Skyrim Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> Putting up a fic _right_ after I post it to the SKM for once. This was originally written for a prompt asking for any character going down on a girl with a focus on her pleasure, and I figured it had been a while since I'd really written anything with Vilkas and Ria in it.  
>  Skyrim and its characters belong to Bethesda.

It was nights like these that Ria cursed Vilkas and his talented mouth.  
  
Tonight, Vilkas had pulled her into his room just after the rabble from the mead hall had died down. They’d barely had time to kick off their shoes before he’d taken her by the waist and kissed her wildly, moving his lips from her her mouth to her jaw to her neck in quick succession. She bit back a moan when he stopped to suck the spot on her neck where her pulse was pounding away.  
  
Every kiss on her neck made her want to forget everything she had heard about contraceptive potions and monthly cycles and all that. A suck here, a nibble there, and all she wanted was for him to tear off her clothes and take her right there on the floor. She melted in his arms even now, as his mouth trailed lower to her collarbone and his leg wedged between hers. Her hips moved of their own accord, seeking that sweet friction.  
  
It was  _maddening_.  
  
She whimpered as Vilkas’ hands slipped under her shirt and travelled up her sides. That small bit of skin on skin sent warmth through her entire body.  
  
As his hands travelled down once more, towards the waistband of her pants, common sense got the better of her.  
  
“Stop,” she breathed, and almost regretted it when he pulled his mouth away from her neck. “It’s… it’s just…” Her speech floundered a minute as she tried to remember what her problem was. “This is a bad time.”  
  
Vilkas tilted his head in confusion. “It’s nearly midnight. We’ve nowhere to be for hours.”  
  
“No, not that. I mean…” She rested her hands on his chest as she sighed. “This is a bad time of the month.”  
  
“How so? No jobs coming up tomorrow, and…” His brow knitted together as he thought. “You’re not on your moon blood already, are you? You just had it a week ago!”  
  
Ria bit her lip and turned red under his gaze. “That’s just it. Last time I went down to the temple, I overheard Danica telling someone how most women conceive if they have sex around this point, a week after one moon blood and two weeks before the next.” She looked away as his arms wrapped around her waist. “I’m being silly, I know. We’ve used the potions, and you’ve always been good about pulling out, but…” Her voice trailed as embarrassment took over.  
  
“Ria,” he said quietly, and she looked back up at him. “I didn’t mean to pressure you. If you’re not comfortable, we don’t need to do anything.” He smiled as he squeezed her closer. “Or…”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Well, if you prefer, there are things we could do that won’t result in pregnancy. Things involving…  _tongues_ , for instance.”  
  
Slowly, Ria smiled. “So we’ll just use our mouths instead?”  
  
“You, Ria, won’t have to do a thing.” He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Relax. Tonight is for you.”  
  
Vilkas kissed her again, slowly and deeply. His hands resumed their work, pushing her shirt up and out of the way. He paused only at her breast to give a quick squeeze through her breast band.  
  
Soon enough, they had to break apart so he could remove her shirt completely. Once he had pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side, however, his hands just returned to her waist. He stayed like that for several moments, just staring into her eyes as he did nothing at all.  
  
“Vilkas?” she said slowly.  
  
“Ria?” He mimicked her tone as the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile.  
  
“Are you… are you gonna do anything?”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Ria,” he said, his voice low. “You’ll need to tell me what you want first.”

Ria thought for a moment as he smirked. “I think you need to take off your shirt.”  
  
Vilkas merely nodded before pulling away. He reached for his collar, tantalizingly slow, and pulled his shirt over the back of his head. Ria bit her lip as his abs came into view. “Now what?” he asked as he tossed his shirt to the side.  
  
For a moment, all she could do was stare at the sculpted muscles and the thick trail of hair leading below his waistband. “I want…” She licked her lips as she thought. “Take off my breast band. And… and then suck on my breasts.”  
  
He smirked again. “Whatever you want.” With that, his fingers moved to the laces of her band, carefully tugging and pulling until the fabric came loose.  
  
Soon enough, the ties were undone, the fabric fell away, and Vilkas licked his lips as he stared. He swooped in, mouth closing over a nipple. Ria gasped at the sensation. Her fingers locked in his hair, keeping him close to her, letting his tongue roll over her peak.  
  
Ria smiled as his mouth let go with a  _pop_. “You can use your hands, too, you know.”  
  
“Noted.” Vilkas grinned before moving to the other breast. His hands moved up to cup the sides of each breast, gently squeezing. As he sucked away on one nipple, he thumbed the other, and Ria could only run her fingers through his hair and sigh with pleasure.  
  
He continued like that for a few minutes before she finally pulled his head back and up to kiss her. His hands stayed at her breast, palming and bouncing them as his tongue entered her mouth.  
  
Ria smiled into the kiss as she led him back towards the bed, carefully sidestepping the screen, the table, and the shoes on the floor. Perhaps this didn’t leave her with the neatest kiss she’d ever had, but it did leave her with her legs against the bed and Vilkas pressed close against her. It was almost a shame that she had to break off the kiss to speak again. When she did, Vilkas instinctively kissed up along her jaw.  
  
“What would you like now?” he growled into her ear.  
  
She gasped when he took her lobe between his teeth. “I’d, um… pants. Take off my pants.”  
  
“As you wish.”   
  
His lips trailed down her neck, to her collarbone and further on to her breast, stopping to kiss several spots along his path. As he reached her stomach, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. All the while, his free hand worked at the laces of her pants, hurriedly tugging at them until they finally loosed.  
  
She must have been quite the sight, hanging off his bed like that. She had Vilkas kneeling between her legs, leaning over her, kissing her stomach, and-  _oh!_  A giggle escaped her as his tongue dipped in her bellybutton. She bit her lip in anticipation as his hands pulled the final laces of her pants and brushed her sex through the fabric there.  
  
When he went to tug her pants and smallclothes in one movement, she stopped him. “Uh-uh,” she said as he looked up at her. “Just pants. One at a time.”  
  
Vilkas did as he was told. He peeled the layers apart and pulled only on her pants as he leaned back on his haunches. Ria couldn’t help but laugh as he desperately pulled them over her ankles to toss across the room.  
  
“Kiss it first,” she said when his fingers reached the top of her smallclothes. It was cute, in a way, seeing him smile before he pressed his lips to the fabric over her core. For an act so  _dirty_ , it was almost gentlemanly.  
  
When he looked up again, Ria nodded her permission. Carefully, he peeled the garment away, leaving her bare. The air of the basement living quarters seemed so much colder with that last barrier gone.  
  
She felt his hot breath on her thigh and his hands resting on her hips, and she tensed in anticipation.  
  
And… nothing.  
  
Vilkas had stilled where he was, and Ria had to prop herself up to look at him. “And now?” he asked when her eyes finally met his.  
  
“And now, what?”  
  
“What do you wish me to do next?”  
  
“Oh, you know-”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t,” Vilkas said, his voice a low rumble. He patted her hip. “You’ll have to enlighten me.”  
  
Ria swallowed as she looked back at him. He knew damn well what she was going to ask him to do next, the smug bastard. Well, if it was vulgar he wanted, it was vulgar he would get.  
  
She fixed her eyes right on his for the command. “Eat me out.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”

With that, he buried his face between her legs and set to work. His tongue slid over her folds gracefully, slow and broad. Every lick felt deliberate, like he was set on warming her up. Like she wasn’t plenty aroused already.  
  
Her hands sought his head as soon as he began making more precise strokes. He parted her delicately, mapping her out and pausing whenever her hips moved against him. When he finally passed over her clit, her fingers tightened in his hair.   
  
Ria moaned in spite of herself. Vilkas spared a rumbling chuckle against her center before continuing his task.  _Gods_ , his tongue was good. The breadth as it flattened over her folds, the slickness and size as it toyed with her hole, the dexterity as it found and dodged her clit when she was close, so close…  
  
She tugged his head in closer as she came. Whether she made noise or not, she didn’t know, and she didn’t particularly care. For a minute, she simply lay there, stroking Vilkas’ hair as she let him move back to breathe again, smiling to herself.  
  
But only for a minute.  
  
“Again,” she said as she caught her breath. “Use your hands this time, too.”  
  
Vilkas merely grinned before diving in again. His hands fell from her hips, disappearing until she felt a finger poke at her opening. That finger toyed with her for a short while, nudging in bit by bit. Soon it was joined by another, and together the fingers gently pressed into her, searching for that rough spot that Vilkas knew well by now would make her moan. His tongue wove lazy circles around her clit, merely biding its time as his fingers worked.  
  
His tongue receded, and Ria nearly cried out in protest until yet another finger touched her. This one lightly tapped her clit a few times before beginning gentle circles. His tongue returned, leaving light trails up and down and swirling around her clit wherever his finger didn’t touch.  
  
The whole experience was blissful. The more he licked and fingered her, the more she found herself writing and moaning under him. He had always been  _good_ , but this was sending sparks through her with every touch.  
  
Oh, and the  _pressure_! Between his fingers and his tongue, the pressure was building up immensely. It seemed to go deeper, beyond the surface of her folds. Each circle on her clit brought her closer; each pump of his fingers made her feel that tight, coiling heat in the pit of her belly. He was relentless, bringing her closer to the edge with every movement.  
  
One more pump of his fingers, one more twirl of his tongue, and she came undone. As the pressure released, she called out his name and pulled him closer until she fell limp and her fingers disentangled from his hair.  
  
When he finally pulled away, Ria shifted a bit so she could see him. Vilkas’ face glistened with her, and he nearly seemed surprised.  
  
“Huh,” she said, still breathless. He looked… awfully  _shiny_. “Did I do that?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” He leaned back on his haunches again before wiping his forearm over his face. Even as he pulled away and smiled, his mouth and chin shone. “You squirted.”  
  
Ria clamped her hand over her mouth. “Gods,” she mumbled as her face flushed. “Oh,  _gods_...”  
  
Vilkas’ hand smoothed over her thigh. “Ria, that was amazing.”  
  
“I can’t believe I-”  
  
“Ria, if I can get you to do that and scream my name again, I’ll be a happy man.” When she finally moved to meet his eye, he grinned at her. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, love.”  
  
Ria took in a deep breath. “It didn’t bother you?”  
  
Vilkas laughed. “If it bothered me, I wouldn’t have said I want you to do it again.” He patted her thigh as he leaned forward once more. Ria released all the air she had been holding in and laughed again, calmer with his reassurance. “Do you think you’ve got another one in you?”  
  
As her nerves subsided, Ria relaxed and thought. “I think so,” she said slowly, “but your knees must be getting sore from kneeling on the floor.”  
  
“And do you have a solution for that?”  
  
“Mmhmm.” She pushed herself back up to a seated position, which seemed to require much more effort now than it normally might. “Lay on your back on the bed. I’ll kneel this time.”

Vilkas’ grin only widened as he complied. Ria scooted to the edge of the bed to give him room to lie down, watching him all the while. It was impossible not to glance at the noticeable bulge in his pants as he made himself comfortable next to her.  
  
When he did get comfortable, Ria moved to straddle his face. “Let me know if it’s too much and you need to breathe, okay?” Once he nodded, she settled herself and let him begin.  
  
He didn’t bother with a warm-up or exploration this time. Instead, his hands gripped her rear immediately, pulling her in closer, and his tongue aimed straight for her hole, slithering in and making her gasp. His nose bumped her clit lightly, and she already felt her knees growing weak.  
  
As his tongue continued fucking her, she reached for his hands. She took hold of them, guiding them, sliding them over her hips and up her stomach until she finally reached her breasts. Her hands settled over his, and he took his cue well. He squeezed and pinched as she prompted him to, firm but not rough. Her head rolled back at the sensation.  
  
The nearer Ria drew to climax, the more insistently she rubbed against his face. He moved his head in tandem, tilting enough to allow himself room to breathe even as she did. Every touch seemed to bring her nearer to the edge.  
  
She cried out as she came again. It was, perhaps, weaker than last time, but it was enough to make her feel boneless and slump forward. His arms supported her until she was able to climb off and settle into bed beside him.  
  
“That was…” She sighed as Vilkas pulled her into his arms. “That was wonderful. Thank you.”  
  
Vilkas kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer. “Did you want to go one more time?”  
  
“No. Too tired now.” Her fingers dragged lazily over his chest as her eyes fluttered shut. “But you-”  
  
“I told you not to worry about me,” he murmured. “Get some rest. You need it.”  
  
Ria smiled contentedly as his fingers passed through her hair. His arm seemed an awfully comfy place to rest her head for a moment. “You sure you don’t want me to do you now?” she asked with a yawn.  
  
She was asleep before she could even hear him chuckle in response.


End file.
